


I Get You Hot and Moaning (Why Don't You Say So?)

by starsnatched (orphan_account)



Series: Your Taste On My Tongue (Can't Get Enough) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Character Study, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Tease, Clubbing, Developing Relationship, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, I think?, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Doja Cat's "Say So", It sounded sexy in my head but now I'm just flustered help, Lmao they dry hump at the club, Lucas is very obvious but that's okay because he's a sweet boi, M/M, Might Add More Tags In The Future, Minor Qian Kun, Relationship Study, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, i might write a sequel idk, maybe? - Freeform, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: like it, love it, need it badtake it, own it, steal it, fastboy, stop playing, grab my asswhy you actin' like you shy?__“Please don’t, ge,” the other man mutters. He brings his head down to look at his own glass of beer. The gold liquid swirls, mocking him. “Please don’t call him over.”“I don’t need to,” Kun responds, voice bordering on a whisper. Even with the booming music that covers the club like a blanket, the silver-haired man hears him clear as day. The older raises his voice, “Ten! Nice of you to join us.”“Hi Kun ge,” Yukhei silently curses when he feels someone behind him stroke his hair. The stranger purrs right into his ear, voice smooth like silk, “And hello to you, Lucas."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Your Taste On My Tongue (Can't Get Enough) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	I Get You Hot and Moaning (Why Don't You Say So?)

**Author's Note:**

> So um... Yes I got inspiration from listening to "Say So". Will I keep writing one shots based off Tiktok songs? Maybe. Please bear with me LMAO. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote a little something about sexual tension, I guess? I don't know if I should write a sequel to this that has... Ehem... Smut + How their relationship/relationship dynamics develop, but maybe I will? Not too sure yet.
> 
> As always, I write polish my skills, and this one shot is yet another piece for practice. I'd really appreciate your honest thoughts on this, so if you want to, please leave them in the comments!

“Hey,” Kun whistles. He uses his glass of whiskey to gesture to something behind Yukhei. “Guess who decided to show up?”

“Please don’t, ge,” the other man mutters. He brings his head down to look at his own glass of beer. The gold liquid swirls, mocking him. “Please don’t call him over.”

“I don’t need to,” Kun responds, voice bordering on a whisper. Even with the booming music that covers the club like a blanket, the silver-haired man hears him clear as day. The older raises his voice, “Ten! Nice of you to join us.”

“Hi Kun ge,” Yukhei silently curses when he feels someone behind him stroke his hair. The stranger purrs right into his ear, voice like silk, “And hello to you, Lucas.”

“Hi Ten.” The taller says, trying to play it cool. His voice didn’t crack, did it? Hopefully not.

The Thai man laughs, slipping off him to slide into the booth and take a seat next to him. Even though there’s so much space in the bar booth, Yukhei can feel how they’re so close that their thighs brush against each other. Is it hot in here?

Kun and Ten start to chat, and their voices fade into the pounding music. Lucas tries his best to ignore the slender hand that rubs his knee by glaring holes into his glass of beer. He downs the drink and feels the burn of alcohol slither down his throat. Damn it, he won’t be able to get through the night.

“—’Cas? Hey, Lucas,” Said man snaps back to reality to see the two men staring at him. Kun looks amused and expectant, while it’s difficult to see Ten’s eyes— his brown-pink hair covers them like a veil. The hand stops stroking, and the youngest almost whimpers. “What do you think?”

“Huh? Oh. Well, yeah. Sure.” Is all the silver-haired says, because he wasn’t following the conversation _at all_.

“Great!” Ten says, flicking his hair back, then scoots out of the booth. The eldest among them doesn’t move at all, so Yukhei is confused whether he should stay in his seat or follow the Thai. His brain short-circuits when the pinkette’s hand extends towards him, because is Ten trying to tell Yukhei to follow? To _hold his hand_?

“What are you waiting for?” The younger asks, eyebrows raised. The Chinese man glances at Kun, who avoids his gaze, before slowly reaching out to grasp Ten’s hand. It’s smooth, and Yukhei hopes that his own palm isn’t sweaty.

Ten hauls him up and out of the booth and starts to lead him to the dance floor. The taller looks back and opens his mouth to ask Kun to join them, but the eldest leans back into his seat and wiggles his eyebrows, a knowing sparkle in his eyes.

Yukhei wants to scream. 

As the Thai effortlessly weaves the both of them past the sea of people, the DJ starts up a new song. It’s been remixed and altered to the club’s taste, but the song is still clear. 

_it’s been a long time since you (fell in love)_

_you ain’t comin’ out your shell_

_you ain’t really been yourself_

The shorter finds an empty spot on the open floor and immediately starts to dance, rolling his hips to the music. Honestly, Lucas has no idea on what to do— how does he dance with Ten, of all people? He doesn’t know, so he resorts to swaying and snapping his fingers to the rhythm. 

Suddenly, the pinkette gets in the taller’s face, his breath fanning across the Chinese man’s cheeks. Yukhei freezes, and in the back of his mind he wants to kiss the older man right there and then. “Dance with me.”

“I-I am,” The man stutters out. Fuck, he could feel his face becoming warm. “I am dancing with you, ge.”

Ten chuckles, and pulls back with an amused glitter in his eye. Yukhei wants to hear it again. He wants the Thai close to him again.

_tell me what must i do (do tell, my love)_

__

__

_‘cause luckily i’m good at reading_

_i wouldn’t bug him, but he won’t stop cheesin’_

“Not like that,” The pinkette says, and turns around, much to the confusion of the younger. Ten grabs the silver-haired man’s arms, and makes them wrap around his waist. He leans back, and Yukhei feels the Thai put his head on his shoulder. He turns so that his face is right against the Chinese man’s once again. “Like this.”

“Ge—!” Yukhei gasps out. Out of instinct, he tries to remove his arms, but Ten keeps them secured. “W-we’re in public!”

“So? This is a club. People don’t care,” The younger says, and starts to sway his hips again. “Now dance with me.”

There’s no space between them at all, and under the strobing lights Ten drips of sin. The way he moves is borderline erotic, and the way he looks into the Chinese man’s eyes is almost sultry. Yukhei can feel himself becoming hypnotized, and he finds himself obeying the pinkette’s order.

“There’s a good boy,” Ten whispers, and he grins when Yukhei whines. “Oh? Do you like it when I call you that?”

“W-why are you doing t-this?” The silver-haired manages to groan out. He uses his hands to hold the shorter man’s waist, because the pinkette was practically grinding against his cock. 

_and we can dance all day around it_

_if you front, then i’ll be bouncing_

_if you want it, scream and shout it, babe_

_before i leave you dry_

Ten leans more and bites Yukhei’s ear, and a whisper trails behind, “You want me, don’t you?” He moves his lips down to the Chinese man’s neck.

“H-huh?”

“Don’t you?” The Thai says, nibbling onto a piece of skin. 

Yukhei groans and unwittingly thrusts his hips. When he realizes what he had done, he gasps. “Shit, I’m s-so sorry—”

Ten silences him with his teeth sinking into the juncture between his neck and collarbone. He sucks for a few seconds, and when he’s done he pulls back. Yukhei lets out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. “Ten—”

“Don’t pretend,” The Thai says and grinds his hips back. “Don’t play dumb with me, Xuxi.”

“Am n-not,” Yukhei says, throwing his head back and letting the lights of the club wash over him. “Not playing d-dumb.”

“You lay out your feelings on a silver platter,” The pinkette grins. It’s not mocking or fake— rather endearing, actually. “You’re like an open book, Xuxi. Are you sure you didn’t do it on purpose?”

_day to night to morning_

_keep with me in the moment_

_i’d let you had i known it_

_why don’t you say so?_

“N-no,” Yukhei mutters, burying his head in Ten’s neck now. He closes his eyes and breathes in the scent. It’s floral, yet woodsy at the same time. “No, I d-didn’t.”

“So cute,” Ten whispers, bringing his arm up to play with the silver hair. He pulls on it lightly, and relishes the soft moan in response. “I see the way you look at me. I see the way you react when I touch you. You’re _so_ obvious, baby. You want to hide it, but you're not even trying.”

“Suh-sorry,” Yukhei stutters. He hopes that he didn’t creep out the shorter man; if only he wasn’t so obvious with his emotions. What will Ten think about him now? “I’m r-really sorry, Ten—”

“Xuxi wants my attention, doesn’t he?” Ten tugs the silver locks again, and the taller feels his neck move. Yukhei feels a pair of lips brush against his own, and his eyes snap open just as the Thai pulls away slightly. He tries to chase after him, silently asking for a proper kiss. “Baby wants me to pay attention to him, hmm?”

_didn’t even notice_

_no punches left to roll with_

_you got to keep me focused_

_you want it, say so_

“Yes,” Yukhei all but begs, and his spine tingles when Ten grinds his hips again. “W-want it. Want you, Ten ge. Want you s-so bad.”

“There’s a good boy,” The pinkette coos. The bass of the song pounds through the both of them. “See? Doesn’t it feel better now that you let out your feelings?” 

The Chinese man only nods, shivering when the older man brushes a finger along the newly-appeared hickey. He feels marked, owned. By Ten, no less. It makes the pit of his stomach simmer.

“Someone’s excited.” The Thai chuckles when he feels Yukhei’s boner poking his ass. The silver-haired male flushes with shame and embarrassment, but he doesn’t respond. Yukhei’s feelings are now out in the open, there’s no use denying it.

_day to night to morning_

_keep with me in the moment_

_i’d let you had i known it_

_why don’t you say so?_

“Let’s leave and go to my place,” It wasn’t a request, nor was it a question. It left no room for argument— not that Yukhei wanted to disagree in the first place. “Then maybe you can show me how much you want me.”

The other man nods his head enthusiastically, much to the amusement to the pinkette, “You better blow my mind, Xuxi. If you disappoint me, I’ll punish you. Got that?”

“I’ll be g-good for y-you,” Yukhei says, and he moans when Ten takes finally lets him close the gap between their lips. The kiss is messy, and the sounds are noisy and lewd even with the song still playing throughout the room. Under the harsh, multicolored lights, among the crowd of other people, they’re in their own little world. When they separate, Yukhei is panting, eyes glassy. “I’ll be s-so good for you, pruh-promise.”

The Thai smirks, but then it melts into a genuine smile; he finds himself very taken with the silver-haired male. He easily removes the taller from his person, and leads him off the dance floor. The pinkette makes sure that he’s covering Yukhei’s boner by staying close to him; he wouldn’t want to humiliate the Chinese man in public, even if it were a club.

As they make their way to the exit, Ten spots Kun and makes eye contact. Then brunet’s eyes trail to their intertwined hands, how Yukhei is following the shorter like a lost puppy, and how said Yukhei is looking at the pinkette like he’s the only one in the room. Kun raises his glass of whiskey to them, a smile on his face. The Thai grins in victory as a response, like he finally got what he wanted. 

_didn’t even notice_

_no punches left to roll with_

_you got to keep me focused_

_you want it, say so_

**Author's Note:**

> The end! I was screaming the whole time while writing this HAHA 
> 
> Anyway, would you guys want another part that has them doing the deed + relationship stuff? I already have an idea of how their dynamics in bed would play out (I think I made it obvious here LMAO); I promise I'll try my best to balance the steamy scenes and the wholesome ones together! Leave your honest opinions in the comments :> Thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
